diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin
Rin is the biological mother of Yui Komori. She was a maid to the noble Inoue family and was a mistress to the head of the Inoue family Hotoke Inoue. Appearance Rin has a strong resemblance of her daughter of which she looks like a grown up Yui. Like her daughter she has blonde curly hair but larger that goes down to her waist and has pink eyes. She is also average size and has fair skin. On the night she abandoned her daughter she wore a white coat that goes above her ankles. She also wore brown stockings and black heels. When she was working for the wealthy Inoue family she wore a typical maid uniform that was black and long. It had a white apron and a white cape. Personality However, unlike her daughter Rin is somewhat shameless as she had no problem being a mistress to a married man. Rin shows to be very lustful. Rin has a strong hatred of children which showed in a flashback when she was put in charge of the children of the household. It's revealed that she's a gold digger when Hotoke gave her jewelry and money. When Rin found out was pregnant with Yui she wanted an abortion, showing a cold personality. After she gave birth to her daughter she literally just dumped her baby in a dumpster showing she had no remorse. History Rin was born in poor class and wanted to in high class. At some point in her life became a maid to a rich family called the Inoues. Rin hated her job as a maid and more in her life. She eventually became the mistress of the head of the household Hotoke Inoue. They spent their time together which Rin eventually fell in love with Hotoke despite the fact he was already married. However, when Hotok's wife Harumi Inoue found out about the affair between Rin and Hotoke the she (Rin) was fired. Rin's life went back to the way it before she met Hotoke. When Rin discovered that she was pregnant with Hotoke's baby, she tried use her unborn child as a way to get back in the luxurious life but realized the child will only be considered as an illegitimate and a proper member of the Inoue household. Rin then tried to get an abortion but couldn't afford it. By the time she had the money, Rin went to early labor and gave birth to a baby girl. Unfortunately, she not happy about being a mother. Rin went to an ally and dumped her baby in dumpster. Without looking back, Rin left her child in the dumpster. It was were Richter (the Vampire King Karlheinz's younger brother) found the abandoned and unwanted child. Relationships Yui Komori Yui is Rin's daughter and the daughter that the latter never wanted. Rin wanted nothing to do with Yui and wanted an abortion. Never in Yui's life that Rin showed love towards her daughter but instead showed hatred and rejection even before Yui's birth. Hotoke Inoue Hotoke was Rin's employer and her lover. He is the biological father of her daughter Yui Komori. When she was still working for his family, she showed that she was madly in love with him. Rin had believed that Hotoke was trapped in loveless marriage and was miserable. Harumi Inoue Harumi was Rin's employer. Because the latter was having an affair with the former's husband and had an illegitimate daughter with him, the two disliked each other. Rin had always believed that Harumi was trapping Hotoke in a loveless marriage. When Harumi discovered about the affair she fired Rin. Trivia * Rin's name means cold. * She was 23 when give birth and abandoned Yui. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Mother